An increase of availability of content (e.g. movies, TV shows, sporting events, etc.) available on television coupled with an increased use of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones and tablets) has created significant interest, such as from both end-users and content providers in second screen applications. Second screen applications enrich the television viewing experience in numerous ways, such as helping end-users effectively find and control content on television via spoken natural language (e.g., speech driven TV program discovery).